The Christmas Shoes
by doodleswriter357
Summary: It's almost Christmas time, and Percy Weasley gets a wake up call while shopping in Diagon Alley. He remembers what Christmas is really about, and decides that he wants to make it up to his family. Songfic.


**Just a little songfic! My first Harry Potter one ever, so be nice! It's called The Christmas Shoes, and it's based on a movie. If you haven't heard the song or seen the movie, check em out! But be warned, it's very sad! This story is set in Harry's sixth year, and occurs right around Christmas time. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J., or Warner Brothers. This all belongs to them.**

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas, and the streets of Diagon Alley were more crowded than they had been since that July of the previous summer. That was, of course, when everyone had finally acknowledged that You-Know-Who had returned. Of course, everyone was being extremely careful, but the need to buy presents had lured everyone from the safety of their homes, to get those last few presents. And since they had figured safety in numbers, there were many large groups wandering the streets.

_It was almost Christmas time_

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy that last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

One of these people was none other than Percy Weasley. To raise the spirits of everyone at the Ministry, they were doing a gift exchange. You picked a name, and they bought a present for that person. The Minister had assured everyone that it would be safe to go out, so Percy set off at once. The name of the witch he had drawn had a strange fascination with hats. So he headed to Madam Malkin's which carried hats and shoes as well as robes. He was standing in line when he noticed a little boy in front of him. This surprised him, because the boy was here alone, with no parents. They must be nearby, Percy figured. The boy, strangely enough, was holding a pair of women's shoes.

_Standing right in front of me_

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing round little boys do_

_And in his hands, a pair of shoes_

_And his clothes were worn and old_

_He was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

Percy hadn't been really paying attention, but he was brought back down to Earth, when he heard what the little boy was saying.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes_

_For my momma please_

_It's Christmas time and these shoes_

_Are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time._

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_I want her to be beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight_

The boy had dumped a pile of Knuts and Sickles on the counter. The cashier counted them slowly; it seemed like years to Percy. Then the man looked up sadly, and said regretfully.

"Son, there's not enough here."

The boy dug frantically in his pockets, but came up with nothing. In a last act of desperation, he turned to Percy, and said

_Momma made Christmas good in our house_

_Most years she just did without _

_Tell me, sir, what am I going to do_

_Somehow I have to buy her_

_These Christmas shoes_

Percy felt so bad for the boy; tears were threatening to fall on his little cheeks, but he held strong, determined to buy the shoes for his mother. Percy immediately laid the money needed for the shoes down on the counter. He knew in his heart that he had to help this boy out.

A thousand expressions crossed the face of the boy when Percy did this; happiness, joy, shock, disbelief, hope, and a touch of sadness, as the boy realized that this was his last present for his mother. He thanked Percy, and ran out into the snowy wonderland outside, fading into the crowd, the box of shoes clutched tightly and safely in his arms. Percy stepped up to check out, marveling at what had happened, and wasn't even paying attention to what the cashier was saying to him. He knew that the little boy had been sent, to remind him what Christmas was all about.

As he stepped out into the snow, he made a promise to himself. He would swallow his dumb pride, go see his family, and see if they were okay. The Minister had approached him about the plan to find and talk to Harry Potter, and he had been hesitant at first, but now he decided, this was his chance to make things right again. As so as he got back to the Ministry, he would go tell the Minister that he would help with the plan.

* * *

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve, and Jacob's mother lay, knowing that she didn't have much time left. Jacob crept into the room, and presented her with the precious box of shoes.

"I bought them myself Momma," he said proudly.

"Oh, they're beautiful dear," she breathed. "Put them on me, will you?" And she kept them on all night long.

The next morning, she had passed on. Jacob's father promised him that she would wear them in the casket.

"That way she'll wear them forever," he tried to console his son, who had big crocodile tears falling down his freckled cheeks.

* * *

Percy stomped out his old house on Christmas day, wiping smashed parsnips from his glasses, flinging it on the ground. Yes, his family was completely fine.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes_

_For my momma please_

_It's Christmas time and these shoes_

_Are just her size._

_Could you hurry sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time._

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_I want her to be beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight._

**

* * *

R&R Please!!**_  
_


End file.
